Cominghome
by Otakusalad99
Summary: 300


Sasuke stood silently in the middle of the frozen wasteland long forgotten between the land hidden in the snow and the valley of the stars. His chest rose slowly, cold mist leaving his mouth with each shallow breath. He knew he was being followed long before arriving to this point. There was a sudden rustling in the trees to his left, Sasuke instantly drew his katana emitting deadly lightning chakra thoroughly across the blade. Suddenly,a large horned man appeared behind the Uchiha, large hands stretched out in an attempt to strangle Sasuke. With swift movements Sasuke dodged each one of his attacks switching effortlessly from offense to defense. The horned man withdrew to the trees performing hand signs Sasuke recognized as a summoning jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!" The horned man yelled slamming his massive hand to the frozen earth below. The ground shook violently cracking into pieces. Sasuke glared cautiously at the ground below unsure of what was coming. Suddenly two claws broke free, wrapping tightly around his ankles. Sasuke gasped annoyed that he didn't sense the malicious chakra right underneath him. The horned man smiled evilly, taunting the Uchiha for making such a silly mistake. "Hn.." Sasuke slid his katana back into its holder, steadily holding up two fingers in front of his face. The horned man unphased by this, clapped his hands together. "Owa!" He commanded, causing the ominous claws to tug harder on the Uchihas ankles dragging him downwards to his death. Luckily Sasuke had managed to summon enough chakra to perform his final move. His eyes opened revealing the infamous rennigan in all its glory. The air was deathly silent until Sasuke finally spoke. "Burn it all away". Instantly the almost tranquil atmosphere of snow and moonlight became a blazing inferno of black flames, reducing everything other than Sasuke to ash. With a sigh, the young man rose to his feet, giving one last look before continuing on his journey to the hidden leaf village, his home.

Sasuke continued his walk in silence occasionally enjoying (at least in his way) the snow covered forest with its enormous trees and rich wildlife, which admittedly was much sleepier now than during the summer months. But he didn't mind the quiet. He stopped abruptly upon realizing the vast frozen lake just up ahead. He stood there contemplating rather or not crossing the lake would be better as it would drastically cut his trip in half or if taking the longer route in which he came would be safer. Sasuke gripped his shoulder trying to ignore the deep gash that was there. He would need medical attention soon and thus decided to take his chances with the lake. Carefully he stepped on to the frozen death trap, aware that he was literally on thin ice and every step had to be calculated and cautious. "So far so good" he thought to himself. Every now and than he'd almost slip but his chakra quickly put him back on track. The other side of the lake after what felt like an eternity finally came into view. Sasuke went to take another step when he felt his worst nightmare come to life. The ice was breaking and he still had a few feet to go. The Uchiha groaned at this, annoyed with his decisions once again. "Tsk...this is something that dobe Naruto would do" he growled.

It was too late to turn back and his shoulder was still bleeding making him feel weaker. "Damnit, looks like I'm gonna have to run for it" he cursed to himself. Sasuke took off narrowly avoiding the rapidly breaking ice beneath him. He was almost there when he took one wrong step which sent him plunging into the water below. To say it was freezing was an understatement. Sasuke clenched his teeth almost breaking them from the painful cold stabbing at his body. Slowly he emerged from the lake, soaked and furious. Shivering violently he tried to ignore the howling winds throwing him every which way, the threat of hypothermia lingering in the air.

After about a mile Sasukes vision became more unfocused forcing him to stop. The good part was that the blood leaking from his shoulder had froze, which meant the odds of bleeding out were significantly less. However the below zero temperatures blowing against his soaking wet skin made it almost impossible for him to move without immense pain. He lay huddled under a low hanging branch, uncertain if he would survive this trip and return home to his wife Sakura and eight year old daughter Sarada, whom he missed dearly. Deciding to rest there for the night, Sleep did not come easy for the Uchiha. "I'll j-just have to report in l-late tomorrow" he shivered.

Meanwhile back home...

Sakura clutched the pendant that Sasuke had given to her on their third wedding anniversary, a small Uchiha crest with hers and Saradas names etched on the back. Of course she burst out in tears when he presented the cute little box with the necklace inside, saying over and over again how relieved she was that he'd actually remembered something so insignificant in comparison to his work outside the village. He simply smirked, planting a small kiss on her adorably wide forehead. Ever since that day, It's the only piece of jewelry she wears as it symbolizes their bond to each other and the surname she and her daughter carry. But tonight, she held on to the necklace staring out the window of their home wondering where on earth her husband could be on a night like this. Sasuke had sent a message earlier that day via hawk, letting Sakura know that he would be home later that day. She checked the clock for the tenth time, sighing."10:30p.m." Wrapping her robe tighter around herself, Sakura settled on the couch for the long night ahead. Sarada had retired to her bedroom about an hour and a half ago, after Sakura noticed her falling asleep in front of the tv. She had begged Sakura to let her stay awake to welcome Sasuke home, however the long wait was proving difficult for the young girl. "I'll let you know when he arrives, okay?" Sakura smiled, gently tapping Saradas forehead. Sarada nodded, rubbing her eyes. Near midnight, the cold had become unbearable prompting Sakura to retrieve a thick blanket from the hallway closet, making sure to grab one for Sarada so she doesn't catch a cold. Placing the heavy fabric over her daughters sleeping frame, she planted a small kiss on her cheek noticing how similar she and Sasuke looked when they slept, making her heart twinge slightly from his absence. After a while sleep finally fell upon the household, Sakura still clutching the necklace.

The next day...

"Nng!" Sasuke groaned under the blanket of snow that had accumulated over him during the night. He was frozen stiff and needed warmth desperately. Forcing himself to his feet, he began walking towards home once more, determined not to stop this time regardless of how much pain he was in.

"Has anyone heard from Sasuke?". Naruto, or lord Seventh as he's properly known, asked the five kage as they sat around discussing plans for their respective villages while sipping sake and eating good barbecue. Gaara was the first to respond, stating that the last place he saw him was passing through the sand village well over a month ago. The others simply shook their heads, "no". Naruto started to feel worried, Sure Sasuke had gone overtime on a mission before but somehow this was different. Not only had he not sent a hawk informing him that he would arrive late, but the weather was horrible these last few days and Naruto feared Sasuke might've gotten caught in one of many blizzards that had occurred. Putting down his drink, Naruto pulled back his sleeve revealing a watch. Setting an alarm for 3:00 p.m. Naruto decided if his friend hadn't returned by than that he would go look for him.

"Hetchoo!" Sasuke sneezed, pulling his cloak tighter around his neck. The weather hadn't gotten any better, and on top of that it was clear that he was coming down with something. Aside from a sore throat, he started sneezing about half a mile into his walk and hadn't stopped since. The prospect of seeing his tall, slender wife waiting for him at the front door of their home provided some warmth to his frozen body. Sakura had really blossomed into a beautiful young woman and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasuke. "Heh...heh...ugh!" He sighed, squeezing his watery eyes shut. Winters were relentless this time of year, as most villages closed off their services until spring to avoid ninja having to be caught up in situations like these. Sasuke dropped to his knees for the third time since he began walking. He was just too cold and weak to continue and forcing himself to walk clearly wasn't working anymore. "Damnit!" He cursed out loud. Accepting defeat, he plopped exhausted into the snow, allowing the unwanted sleep to consume him.

"Damnit, where the hell is he?" Naruto cursed, fidgeting with his pen. All five kage had left, thanking Lord seventh for the meal and festivities. Naruto tried to seem more grateful, but his mind was elsewhere. Gaara offered to help him search for Sasuke, but Naruto declined knowing the workload that awaited the kazakage upon his return. "Shikamaru, I'm gonna head out and look for Sasuke" He was at the door when his assistant appeared carrying stacks of unsigned documents, which made Narutos eye twitch. "There's no shortcuts to being hokage" he sighed. "I'm guessing you're going to leave a shadow clone?" Shikamaru questioned. Naruto nodded firmly, gracefully putting his cloak on over his tracksuit, the word "seventh" adorning the back.

Naruto weaved the hand signs "shadow clone jutsu!" Instantly a duplicate of himself appeared. "Take care of things here, I'll be back soon" he informed his clone. "Got it!" The clone replied, immediately beginning to sign papers. "Hurry back" Shikamaru said bluntly, stepping aside to let Naruto through. Naruto nodded before heading out the door.

"Sakura?" Tsunade stood at the entrance to Sakuras office with a question pertaining to a patient when she noticed the pink haired women's disheveled appearance. "Sakura!" Tsunade yelled once more. Sakura jumped, realizing she was still pouring coffee into her mug, spilling its contents everywhere. "Ahh!" She yelped, quickly placing the pot back onto its holder, looking over her lab coat in annoyance. "Are you okay, you look a mess?" Tsunade stated bluntly. Sakura combed an anxious hand through her messy hair, haphazardly throwing it into a ponytail. "Ugh, Sasuke didn't come home last night" she clutched the pendant again, anxiety slowly creeping into her features. Tsunade walked over to her apprentice knowing how much she worries about everyone, but especially her husband and daughter. "I'm sure he's alright" she said reassuringly. Sakura tried to look relaxed, but Tsunade knew better. "Hey" she began, Sakura looked up at her with watery eyes. She sighed, not wanting to see her apprentice so upset. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Tsunade looked up at the ceiling slightly uncomfortable with the dense emotional atmosphere. Sakura wiped the tears away as they fell, sniffling uncontrollably. "Are y-you sure?" She hiccuped between silent tears. Tsunade smiled gently, placing a hand on the women's tense shoulder. "Yes I'm sure, you're here more than you are home, you deserve a day off. Besides Sasukes gonna want to see you when he gets back" she winked knowingly. Sakura sighed, smiling a bit. "You're right" she finally said. Tsunade handed her apprentice her purse practically pushing her out the door. Sakura raced home, looking back to thank her teacher for giving her the day off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto perched himself on a branch calling out to his best friend and rival. No answer. Landing on the ground below, he activated sage mode as this was probably the only way he'd be able to find the Uchiha in snow this high. Naruto stood patiently waiting for any sign of Sasukes chakra to emerge. Suddenly he felt a rush of cool energy, weak but noticeable. "Sasuke!" He gasped, going into a full sprint towards the weak aura. He arrived at where the chakra was strongest, but there was no sign of the man. "What the hell?" Naruto scratched his head, wondering if his senses were being interfered with. A hand shot up from the frozen ground below making Naruto jump out of his skin. Clutching his chest, he tried to even his breaths realizing who the hand belonged to. "Sasuke?" Quickly, he raced over to the hand digging feverishly until he could make out Sasukes pale face. "N-Naruto" Sasuke let out shaky breaths, and was shivering violently. "Yeah it's me" he said, pulling his friend from under the snow. "But how?" The Uchiha tried to say but his burning throat put an end to that. "Don't worry about it, you know?" Naruto gave his friend a wide grin as he picked Sasuke up bridal style and headed towards the village. On any other day, Sasuke would've protested against being carried in such a way, but he was injured and sick, plus Narutos scent was oddly comforting.

"Mama?" Sarada stood at the doorway removing her shoes when she realized the familiar second pair. Usually her mother would still be at the hospital working, but there where her sandals. Sarada felt herself smiling knowing her mother was greeting her home for the first time in years. "Welcome home" Sakura smiled, drying off the dishes. "Still no sign of him, eh?" Sarada scoffed, sounding somewhat hurt but also annoyed. Sakura let the glass plate slip back into the soapy water, feeling her anxiety rise again. She had started housework to distract herself, but now it all seemed for nothing. Sarada noticed this and shifted awkwardly on her feet. "I'm sorry" she quickly added, thinking she had upset her mother. Sakura regained her composure, turning around to face her daughter. "Hey, how about we eat out tonight?" She plastered a huge grin on her face. Sarada returned the smile "okay!" She cheered. "But wait, what about dad?" The little Uchiha, held her arm, something she did when worried. Sakura smiled reassuringly, tapping Sarada on the forehead. "He's fine, I promise". Sarada placed her hand over the spot where she had been tapped, blushing slightly. "Okay" she said a bit unsure, but trusting nevertheless.

Naruto put Sasuke down once they reached the hokage tower, his stand In shadow clone disappearing with a poof."Ngn!" Sasuke groaned, feeling like absolute garbage. "You should rest here for the night Sasuke, I'll be here working so I can keep you company" Naruto said, noticing his friends sickly appearance. Sasuke was already halfway out the door as Naruto began to speak. "Thanks, but I have to get home to Sakura" he said painfully. "I know she's worried. And Sarada..." He trailed of, thinking about his only child waiting for him at home. With newfound motivation he slowly walked down the hall into the cold night.

Sasuke trudged slowly through the village which was still lively with people eating out, talking and overall enjoying themselves. He stopped abruptly when a familiar voice called out to him. "Yo, Sasuke" it was Kakashi, his old teacher heading towards him holding the perverted novels he enjoys reading for whatever reason Sasuke could never understand. "Hey" he replied bluntly. Kakashi looked over the Young man, taking in his appearance. Sasuke was much paler than usual (if such a thing was possible) and he was clearly suffering from a fever plus a red runny nose. It was almost humorous to see the usually stoic and indifferent man look so, flawed and human. "Heh...heh...echoo!" Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts when the Uchiha suddenly sneezed. "Ugh!" Sasuke scrunched up his face, scrubbing at his nose. "Here" Kakashi offered the man a tissue, which he eagerly accepted. "You look awful" the man said matter of factly, prompting the Uchiha to glare at him. "Oh...erm, sorry" Kakashi chuckled nervously. "I would stay and talk longer, but Sakuwas wading forb me" Sasuke said, congestion setting in. "Oh yes of course" the older man smiled behind his mask, pulling out his book and beginning to walk towards his home. "Enjoy your night" Kakashi winked. Sasuke glared at his teacher as he walked away. "Why does he always wink when I mention Sakura?" Deciding it didn't matter, he summed it up to Kakashi having always been kind of weird and continued his walk home. Sasuke finally reached the front door to their humble apartment, relief washing over him. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside. "Sakuwa...sniff!...Sawada?" He waited for their response, but was met with silence. "Hn...must've gone out to eat" he thought to himself. "Hetchoo!...heh...etchoo!" Sasuke held his throbbing head, shivering uncontrollably from the oncoming fever he was getting. Deciding there was nothing he could do until they got back, he dragged himself upstairs and fell into bed, falling asleep instantly.

Sarada slouched in her chair at the restaurant , belly full of fresh lobster and rice. "That was good" Sakura said, patting her belly. Sarada simply nodded. Heading home, Sakura took time to appreciate the night sky. She fondly remembered her genin days, sleeping under the stars with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi by her side. Those were simpler times, before working and raising children. She looked down at Sarada, who was also taking in the night sky. Sakuras heart fluttered a bit at the sight of her daughter. The fact that she and Sasuke made her together fills her with an emotion she can't quite describe. When they finally reached the front door, Sakura paused, preparing for Sasuke not to be home again. She jumped when she felt something grab her arm. It was Sarada. "You ok love?" Sakura asked, concerned. Sarada just stood there clutching her mothers arm. And than there were tears in her eyes, causing Sakura to pull her into a hug. "Is dad dead?" She finally said in between sobs. Sakura, tensed at her words. She had been dreading that thought all day and until now refused to admit that she was very worried about it. "Sarada, your dad is the strongest man I know and he will be home, I swear" she hugged her daughter tighter, feeling warm tears begin to roll down her own cheeks. Sarada relaxed in her mothers comforting embrace. Soon enough she let out a yawn. "Time for bed love. You can sleep with me tonight if you like" Sakura wiped her daughters tears away, unlocking the door. Sarada smiled, holding her mothers hand as they stepped inside. It was quiet as Sakura expected. Still, she couldn't help but feel sad. She sat down to help Sarada take off her sandals when she heard a noise. "Etchoo!...sniff,sniff...hetchoo!" The noise came from upstairs. "What the hell?" Sakura motioned to Sarada to stay put while she went upstairs. Sarada obeyed, standing still at the doorway. "Hello, who's there?" Sakura called out, gathering chakra in her fist just in case. All was eerily silent until..."Heh...hetchoo...sniff...ugh!" The sound was loudest in the master bedroom, Sakura slowly creaked the door open. A figure on the bed shifted slowly, moaning as if in pain. She squinted trying to make out what or who it was. Deciding she's wasted enough time, She went to knock the intruder out. "Chaaaaa naraaaaaa!" She was about to make impact when the blanket fell revealing the pale face of her husband. She froze mid-punch. Sa-sa...Sasuke!?" Her fist was trembling. Was he really there in front of her? She thought frantically. "Release!" She yelled believing this was a genjutsu of some kind. But there Sasuke was, shivering violently beneath her, cloak still on. "Sakuwa?" He sniffled. She threw her arms around him, balling her eyes out. "Sasuke dear!" She cried kissing him all over. "Heh...hechoo!" He scrubbed at his nose using his cloak. Sakura stopped kissing him realizing how feverish he was."Sasuke, you're burning up!" The konoichi sprang from her position on the bed, switching into nurse mode. "Mom, is everything ok-" Sarada froze when she saw her father lying on the bed. "D-dad?" Her eyes went wide as she trembled slightly. Sasuke perked up upon hearing his daughters small voice. "Sawada?" He called out weakly, reaching out his only hand to her. "Dad!" She cried, running into his embrace, weeping hysterically. They held each other for a while until Sakura came back with the medicine tray. Sakura began working on her husband, pouring liquids into glasses and setting aside medications. Sasuke watched silently, as his wife did what she did best. Sarada had long fallen asleep craddled in his arm.Sasuke watched quietly, admiring how organized she was. "Here" She shook two pills into the palm of his hand. He quickly swallowed them, wincing at the pain it caused. "I'm...sorry" he finally said, hoarsely. Sakura looked at him. "What for?" She finally said, clearly confused by the sudden apology. "I-heh...huh...ugh" Sasuke pushed his nose up to stop the burning sensation threatening to make him sneeze. Sakura pushed back his long bangs, taking in his appearance. And it was worst than she expected. Sasuke carried Sarada carefully to her bedroom before tucking her in.

"Hutchooo!" Sasuke sneezed openly into the air just as he closed Saradas bedroom door. Sakura steadied his shoulders as fever overtook him.


End file.
